User blog:TheBigOrangeLiam/A couple of ideas for new settings
It's been some time since I've last played the first Granny game... and a while since it was last updated, but I feel like there's a couple of ways that it can be improved other then expanding the house. The settings menu has a few different options, like difficulty, extra locks, darker, and nightmare. But I think that there should be more then that, which is what this blog is about. Below there is a few different ideas for settings that can alter the gameplay, and make it more appealing to certain types of players. Boundaries So for this setting, there would be 3 different options: Small, Medium, and Large. What each setting does is it shrinks or expands the boundaries in the house of which the player and Granny can go, allowing the player to decide approximately how long they want to play for in order to beat the game. This also means that in Small and Medium, certain parts of the house are off limits, which will also disable certain items and mechanics. The changes for Medium and Small are as follows: Medium: *The Special Room is off limits, which means the Spider will not be encountered and the Meat is gone. *The Garage is out of bounds, so the Gasoline Can, Spark Plug, and Car Key will not appear, and it is impossible to escape with the car. *The Crow Room and Cellar Swamp areas are unavailable, meaning the Crow and Birdseed are absent. The same changes above apply with Small, but even more restrictions are made. These are: *The entire Secret Area is out of play, both enterences from the Walk-In Closet and Basement are blocked off. *The Backyard is off limits, the window that gives access to the area is a normal window. *The Attic is off limits. Basically, Small mode is meant to have the same boundaries as in version 1.0. Also, Large mode remains the same. Time limit As anyone would guess, this would set how much time you have to escape the house (per day, the timer resets after a day goes by). You can choose between 10, 12, 15, 20, 25, and 30 minutes (and of course, no time limit). If you run out of time, a new pet of Granny's, which is a cat, will be unleashed from a cage in the basement. When the cat is out, it will know exactly where the player is and go to that location at Granny's speed in insane (speed is regardless of difficulty). Once it reaches the player, it bites them, moving on to the next day. The player will still have at least a few seconds to escape or preform an action before the cat gets to them. Spawn point This will allow the player to choose where to spawn on each day. The options are the following: *Starting bedroom (default setting) *Bedroom 2 *Basement (Granny will spawn in the attic/bedroom 2 if playing on Small mode as mentioned way above) *Secret area bottom floor *Attic Category:Blog posts